


Accord

by Jacepens



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Laf is both, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings Realization, Feels, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Is the last position even possible? You tell me, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oh and Laf and Ben are a bit of attention whores, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: After confronting Washington and Lafayette about the recklessness of their relationship, Benjamin finds new thoughts and feelings plaguing his mind. And it seems that he is not the only one with these new ideas.
Relationships: Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Benjamin Tallmadge, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Accord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contestation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465482) by [Jacepens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens). 



> I finally finished the very self-indulgent sequel to Contestation!:) If you haven’t read it, I will highly recommend that you do. It’s about 1000 words and it will greatly help you understand the little plot here. But if you’re just here for smut? Go ahead, I don’t mind.  
> (Hamilton fans, be aware, this is Ben Tallmadge centric:) )

Ben couldn’t get that day out of his thoughts no matter how hard he tried. He could still feel the Marquis’s lips pressed to his, feel the way his face flushed when the two men poked fun at him for wanting another. It was like Lafayette said, who _wasn’t_ smitten with the man? Who did not fall prey to his tender smile, bright innocence and youth? The wisdom he held beyond his years?

And _Washington_. The way he laughed, such a great and delightful sound. If Lafayette was all tenderness and delicacy, then Washington was strength and stability. He was greatness and grace, fierce but passionate in all things.

It was certainly not because of that night that he worked to make the rumor lose its credit. No, he did not wonder if Lafayette might perhaps give him his reward in front of the General. If the General might even turn Ben around after kissing Lafayette to lean down and-

“Major Tallmadge.” Lafayette’s voice broke through his daydreams, lifting up his tent flap to see himself inside. Ben quickly scuffled out of his chair, trying to throw his jacket on before he was stopped by Lafayette’s cold hand on his bare forearm. “Oh do not worry yourself with that.” He grinned, head tilting to the side making his knees turn to jelly. 

“Marquis, what might I do for you?” He stammered, relishing the feel of Lafayette’s palm slipping down his arm as he released him, still cold from the night air.

“It is I that can do something for you, actually.” Ben’s heart hammered, he didn’t mean- “I haven’t heard that rumor in days and neither has his excellency. He made it known to me that perhaps I ought to give you your reward.” He broke out into a grin once more, but instead of joy he saw mischief in the way he smiled, leered at him. He wished Lafayette’s hand was still on his arm to help balance him as he swayed. 

“I assure you, you do not need to follow through on that.” Ben gulped, but Lafayette’s little leer never fell from his face.

“Perhaps not.” He hummed, “But what if, Benjamin, I should wish to?” Listening to the way his full name sounded on Lafayette’s tongue in that French accent should not make him feel as hot as it did. Warm, rising and heating up to his abdomen and cheeks.

“Do you always blush this much? I do admit it is quite the most becoming look on that face of yours, so handsome.” He cooed, tenderly creeping forward to inspect his burning cheeks. Caught off guard, his head still in the clouds, he stumbled back and tripped over his feet. He would have fallen if it wasn’t for Lafayette’s hand, reaching out and grabbing him before he could. “Ah ah ah,” He quietly reprimanded, voice low and practically rumbling, face so close to his, “It would be most unbecoming for a Major to trip over his own feet in the presence of his superior.” 

Ben lost his breath, “Of course not, sir.” He gasped.

“Then perhaps I should set you on the bed if you are so unsteady on your feet?” He smiled, mischief glittering in his wide eyes, still so close that he could feel the warmth emanating from him.

He nodded his head so fiercely it produced a few strands of hair to come falling into his face. Lafayette tutted and pushed the hairs back into place, quickly guiding Ben into his cot. “You are all out of sorts tonight aren’t you, Benjamin?”

“Apologies, sir.” Ben quickly mumbled, hands already grasping Lafayette, throwing the bulky blue overcoat from his shoulders.

Lafayette twined his fingers in his hair, lodged them there so perfectly tight and stared at his red face in consideration. The breath left his lungs when Lafayette pulled his head back to look into his eyes and finally kiss him. Unlike the last kiss they shared, this was one all hot, all desperation crowded into the space of their mouths fitting together, every bit of Ben tingling, eager for more as Lafayette pulled on his hair, moving his head about so perfectly his heart was singing. 

Everything melted away into a perfect blur of Lafayette. His hands, removing the last piece of clothing from his body, his chest, pressed so heavy against his own while the hand not stuck in his hair reached down to begin stroking his cock. Ben cried out, relishing the satisfying feeling of the Marquis’s palm stroking and teasing, warmth shooting up his spine.

Lafayette was like a mist. Somehow everywhere at once, the only thing grounding him was his gentle voice in his ear, so soft and tender compared to the way he teased and pulled his body. Or maybe everything only felt so strange because Ben had never been touched so before. 

Ben collapsed and Lafayette supported him, drawing him a little closer and pressing tender kisses to his neck. Ben gasped, and moved his tired arms to dangle off Lafayette, still so impossibly charming and beautiful.

Lafayette’s teeth sunk in _hard_ on his neck as he came across his thigh, still so marvelously toying with and stroking his member. Lafayette muffled Ben’s cry with his lips, gently bringing him back down by kissing him over and over, softer each time until his eyelids were too heavy that he could not keep them open.

“His excellency will be so pleased.” Lafayette purred in Ben’s ear, pulling him instantly out of his sleepy trance. Lafayette grinned at his reaction, mischievous as ever.

Lafayette took care of him after, cleaned him up, pressed kisses all over him, helped him back into his clothes. He whispered sweet praises in his ear as they drifted to sleep. In the morning he was gone, but the warmth for the man still remained in his heart.

The days of waiting turned into agony. 

Lafayette had said Washington would be pleased, did he not? He had assumed that meant he wanted him, wanted to have Ben in his bed as badly as he did. But days passed and nothing seemed to change. 

The longer he waited, the more impatient he became. The more furious his imagination became. The thought of his General’s hand shoved down his pants while Lafayette panted and kissed into his mouth was one that occupied his thoughts so frequently. It was the one that currently filled him with heat as he imagined how different Washington’s hand would feel compared to Lafayette’s. Not smooth and soft, but hard and calloused and surely so much larger than the Marquis’s lithe fingers.

“Tallboy!” Caleb called out to him, shattering his daydream. Ben looked up from his correspondence with a glower. “What’re you doin there?” He leaned over to read what he had been scribbling before he got lost in his daydream.

“None of your business.” Ben snapped.

“Hey now, that’s no way to talk to a friend.” He pushed on his shoulder. “I’ve got some good news for you.”

“And what’s that?” Ben sighed, trying to quiet his annoyance. He really did love Caleb, but he always seemed to have an uncanny ability to know exactly when Ben wished to be disturbed the least.

“Georgie wants to see you.”

He scoffed. “And what makes that good news?” 

Caleb laughed, “And you think after all these years I still don’t know my best friend’s heart. You wound me, Benny.” Ben huffed and set his quill aside, not denying or confirming Caleb’s suspicions. “Oh come on now, you’re not mad because I stopped you in the middle of your work. Any man with eyes can see that ink has dried long ago and you were doin nothing but daydreamin.”

Ben scoffed, amused, “Is that so?”

“It’s clear as day to me, Benny. But I suggest you hurry up. Wouldn’t want ol’ Georgie getting mad at you would you?”

Ben rolled his eyes, smiling wider, “Oh shut up, Caleb.” He chuckled.

He rolled his sleeves down and threw his jacket over his shoulders, quickly pressing his hair down to look as clean and presentable as possible.

The cold night air nipped at his heels, drawing him inside the warm walls of headquarters. To see what it was Washington wanted him for so late at night. In his heart he knew and hoped it was exactly what he had been craving, exactly what had been driving him mad for days- _weeks_ now.

The only doorway that had light pouring out underneath was the General’s bedroom. Ben flushed a shade darker at the realization. So it was all true then. This was really happening.

His heart hammered in his chest, his lips tugged upwards into a smile and he flung the door open. 

He froze, door clicking shut behind him, his eyes immediately locking onto the pair pressed against the wall. There was warmth rapidly pooling down as he watched, knowing they were aware of his presence but continued their show anyway. 

Washington’s hand was wrapped around the back of Lafayette’s head, who at present was making delightful little moans as General Washington slipped his tongue further past his pink lips, all on display for Ben to see and watch, unsure what to do with himself but so enraptured. His dry tongue licked his lips as he admired the way their kiss seemed like a well-practiced skill with a delicate art of balance and patience. Lafayette emitted a whine when Washington pulled away.

He stared at his Marquis for a moment longer before turning that dark look to him. “My apologies, Benjamin. It seems we got carried away.” Ben shuddered. _Benjamin._

Ben eyed the sheen on Washington’s lips from Lafayette’s tongue and spit. He desperately wished to launch himself into his arms and find himself pinned under the General’s weight, completely and wholly seen and taken care of. Lafayette’s wide pupils landed on him and another shudder ran through his body.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch like a voyeur or come and join us?” Lafayette teased, chest heaving from the force of his kiss. 

Washington slowly stepped forward and Ben glanced down to see a tenting in the man’s breeches. His face flushed red hot and his cock stirred at the glance alone. He heard the General chuckle as he approached him, pressing a gentle thumb to his cheek.

“You do blush so very easily.” He said lowly, almost a growl and Ben’s head was spinning. If he thought that Lafayette made him dizzy then Washington made him almost collapse right there onto his knees. He felt a strange fuzziness in chest, the same feeling that accompanied Lafayette.

He leaned into the touch on his cheek, lowering his eyelashes out of respect or nervousness, he wasn’t sure. He knew he wanted this, but what would it encompass? Would it be just the two them? - but surely Lafayette would protest. He gulped and continued to stare at the ground, delighting at the feeling of Washington’s warm hand still cupping his cheek.

“Benjamin, we should like to discuss with you the details of what will happen tonight.” _We_. He smiled, so Lafayette _will_ accompany them. 

He looked up expectantly.

Washington inhaled sharply before beginning to talk once more. “We shall do as much or as little as you are comfortable with. Lafayette and I are very comfortable with each other, so it is imperative you tell us what you are thinking, feeling, and what you do and don’t like.” Lafayette stepped forward to place himself by his General’s side and carefully consider Ben. He slowly nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

“You should not concern yourself with formalities, in fact, tonight we are nothing more than average men. Do you understand what I’m saying, Benjamin? No consequences will come. Even if you walk out right now, even if you leave in the middle of our engagement. We want to ensure that you are the most... _delighted_ man here.” A soft smile of affection crossed over his face, and Ben began to feel nervous under the tender attention, pressing and twinging his fingers together like a shy schoolboy.

“Why myself alone?” He blinked.

An unfamiliar look passed over Washington’s face, framed by a smile but dark and alluring. “Why, good work deserves good praise, Benjamin.” 

“I would much rather you taunt me.” He gasped, heart suddenly pounding as he flew back from the warm hand. _Why did he blurt that out?_

“Benjamin,” Lafayette’s steady voice called out, reaching out for him and placing a grounding hand on his arm. “You mustn’t worry yourself like that. George told you we wished to see you pleased. If that is what brings you pleasure, I promise you, _I_ certainly have no qualms.” Ben adored that mischievous grin unique to Lafayette. 

He returned to his proximity with Washington, face burning. “Then yes, I believe I would love to be,” he paused, swallowing and forcing himself to make eye contact while he said it. “humiliated by you, _sirs._ ” He speaks, pitching his voice just low enough so they understood the formality was said on purpose. 

He couldn’t get that small interaction out of his head, when he felt that shame blush and heat through him. They were not even trying to make him feel that way, what might happen now that they were aware?

He had to be dreaming. 

It was the only way to explain what was happening. The only way to explain why he felt Washinton’s warm lips press against his own, slowly picking him apart, turning him into putty. 

He gasped and almost pulled himself out of his General’s grasp when he felt another set of hands on him, from behind. Lafayette grabbed his hips and Ben felt a fresh sweat break out on his neck as Lafayette pressed his erection to his backside. He slowly rutted against him, gasping so quietly in his ear, little high pitched whines escaping that made warmth shudder through him. If he was not perfectly surrounded and held, he would have collapsed long ago from the amount of desperation clawing at his senses.

Washington deepened their kiss, urging his tongue forward and Ben is suddenly breathless, shocked by how tingly everything feels. A throbbing rush hits him as the sensation spirals down to his straining member. He leans up into the kiss, stretching tall, but Lafayette’s hands yank him back down. If his lips were free he would have cursed at the feeling of being yanked so, delighted at the sensation of being held between these two great men.

The General’s hand weaved into his hair and gently tugged the band that kept his queue in place away, quickly grabbing a hold of the locks. A gasp escaped Ben when he slowly pulled his head back and away from his mouth, his hand a tight fist near his sensitive scalp. If Ben was not completely distracted by the hand in his hair he would have protested the loss of Washington’s lips but presently he was too preoccupied by the way he pulled and tugged his head around, making pain and pleasure tingle down his scalp and neck.

He felt hot breath pressed close to his ear. “Lafayette told me how fond you were of having your hair pulled.” He growled. “He said that you became another man the moment he drew you here.” Ben sighed deeply, lost in the feeling of hands and the overwhelming sensations they brought forth from him.

Lafayette chuckled into his other ear, breath tingly and making his neck turn red from the gentle feeling. “I believe the word I used was _slut, mon cher_.” He purred.

“ _Fuck._ ” Ben gasped, tongue free for all the cursing he desired. Which at present, was a whole damn lot.

“ _Language_ , Benjamin.” Washington warned, only adding to the overwhelming heat pooling in his abdomen. “Really, you scorn us all with such indecencies. If it comes down to it I will not hesitate to gag your dirty tongue.” Ben’s hips thrust forward, finding friction against his General’s thigh, so hot and strong, the perfect _perfect_ thing to find release against. His head fell back against Lafayette’s shoulder as he pathetically thrust up into the warmth.

Washington’s wide palm gripped and wrapped around his thigh, slowly pushing him off, amused smirk dazzling his face. He looked past him to Lafayette. “I do believe our dear Tallmadge does not remind me of a slut, but more a bitch in heat. Don’t you agree?”  
  
“Most certainly.” Lafayette purred, pulling his neckcloth down and licking a hot stripe down the length to his clavicle.

His hands pathetically grasped at Washington, a litany of curses threatening to pour from his mouth. Ben whined and keened, his hips thrusting up in search of friction, desperate heat overwhelming him and his aching cock. He blushed furiously at the truth of his General’s words, so depraved and utterly beautiful on his tongue. A tongue that presently busied itself by licking and sucking bruises against the neck Lafayette so graciously exposed for him.

Heat pressed and burned his member so bad he feared if he did not get _some_ relief he would simply collapse right there in between them, burning alive and delightfully caught.

He gasped, “George, Gilbert, please, _please, I cannot- you must-”_ He heard Lafayette coo in his ear, wrap his slender fingers around his chin to pull his gaze up at him.

“Does our little slut need to be touched?”

“Yes, _yes!_ ” Washington chuckled and it vibrated low against his neck, sending shivers straight down to his aching member.

 _Damn,_ it should not make him so riled up to be called such things, but every single syllable these men uttered only made that desperation grow, becoming more and more fervid.

“What do you think, _mon cher?”_ Lafayette turned his attention to Washington, “should we indulge him?”

The General hummed in consideration, pulling away to loom over him. He softly grabbed Ben’s chin between his fingers, studying his eyes and red face.

“What do you think, Ben?” He said calmly, voice soft and quiet, turning away from the fever pitch.

“Yes, sirs, please. I- I need you both so terribly.”

Washington leaned in closer, smirk ghosting his lips. “Say it again.” He growled.

“Sirs, please.” Ben whined, shocked at how high-pitched and strained his voice turned.

“Once more?”

“Please, please, _please_ , sirs I cannot bear this torture.” He heaved, words falling so fast they jumbled together.

Lafayette’s fingers began to worm under and pull the heavy navy coat from over his shoulders, setting it aside while the General’s hands began undoing buttons. His eyes slipped shut, and he let himself be passed back and forth between them, like a rocking ship resting in gentle waves. They were caring, damn teases, but gentle as they pulled the last article of clothing from his body.

Realizing they had finished when a chill trembled through him, his heavy eyelids fluttered open to see the both of them admiring him. The calm he felt was quickly burned away by their dark gazes on him. He began to squirm and fidget the longer they stared, the longer they left him to stand by himself completely naked, turning hot under their dark gazes. Lafayette started to reach out, but George gripped his wrist and held him back, not once taking his eyes off Benjamin.

Ben gulped, so he was doing this on purpose? Making his knees weak, his head spinning the longer and longer time seemed to crawl while they stared like he was a piece of meat. He cleared his throat to speak, but all that came out was a little squeak. 

With his wrist still being gripped by the General, it seemed Lafayette had fallen away from his confident teasing of Ben. They were both waiting on Washington now, time crawling, both at his mercy and he did not even need to touch Ben for him to submit so easily.

“How long are you going to stand there, Benjamin?” His lips curled into a smirk, “or do you enjoy being ogled so by hungry men?”

“Uh- no, sir I-” his cock twitched at the statement and embarrassment flooded through him.

Washington raised a single brow. “Then perhaps you should like to be watched for longer?” 

“What do you-”

“If it pleases you so, then pleasure yourself on the bed.”

 _Oh._ So that was what he meant. There was no command in his voice, it was a real question and Ben knew no reprimand would come if he said no. The only reason he was tempted to deny them that was because he feared the sensation would be too overwhelming for him. Even without being touched, he was already so worked up, a burning itch lodging itself under his skin. He feared the moment he put his hand to himself, he would lose control.

He shivered at the thought of having them watch as he came, gawping like he was just a common whore to be stared at. Would they touch themselves and come with him?

He immediately decided that was _exactly_ what he wanted and wasted no time launching himself on the bed, legs trembling as he climbed up.

Once he got situated on the bed, sitting on his knees, they slowly walked a little closer to him. Lafayette pulled his eyes away from Benjamin to stare at the General’s face, batting his eyelashes to get his attention. Ben studied the motion as Lafayette began pulling the clothes from Washington’s body, completely focused on the man. Ben felt jealousy surge in his chest and he glared at Lafayette, lips pouting.

Ben knew a challenge when he saw one, and this was one he did not intend on losing.

He let out a sharp gasp the moment he brought his hand to himself, temporarily knocking him breathless. He did not always find his hand to be so damn satisfying but now it was like a brand new sensation of overwhelming fever. 

He tried to demand their attention with little whimpers and sighs, but they seemed to be wholly focused on each other, slowly kissing and removing their clothes. Ben’s face burned bright red when Lafayette revealed more of the General to him.

A moan escaped Washington’s mouth when Lafayette reached lower, satisfied smirk on his face. He turned to see Ben, who was growing more frustrated the longer they refused to look at him. Lafayette chuckled and leaned over to whisper something to Washington. He hummed in agreement and they both pulled chairs up by the bed to watch Benjamin while he touched himself.

His heart sped up in anticipation, and when both men were completely bare they sat down to watch. Lafayette’s face had a lovely tint of pink, and his pupils were wide and hungry as he stared at Ben. Washington, on the other hand, looked annoyingly unaffected. The only evidence of his enjoyment was the stiff cock he tried not to stare at for too long, subconsciously licking his lips.

“Well?” Washington leaned back, crossing his arms and Ben gasped, quickly reminding himself of what he wanted to do.

His back arched when he grasped his member once more, a shaky exhale blowing through his lips. He whimpered, completely hot when he could feel both sets of eyes on him. It made that delightful shame curl up through his stomach and make him go slack jawed the faster he stroked. 

The sound of Lafayette moaning fell on his ears and he opened his eyes to see Washington’s hand on Lafayette. Lafayette moved closer to him, lower lip jutting out in a coy pout. It seemed Lafayette was trying to gain the full attention of Washington now. 

Ben glared and hastily began sucking on his fingers. Washington’s gaze turned to him again, and he triumphantly moved his hand lower to press a single finger inside himself. He cried out at the intrusion, only having done this once or twice before, but he needed Washington’s cool stare fixed solely on him. He could hear Lafayette whining again, but he felt confident that at least for now he earned and held the General’s attention. 

He curled the finger inside himself, slowly working it in, shivering and panting the longer he worked. He and Lafayette continued like that for quite some time, vying for Washington’s attention and doing whatever it took to secure it. 

He ended with three fingers inside himself, slumped against the bed and tears leaking from his eyes while he slowly worked that delightful place of pleasure inside him. Lafayette ended up on his knees before Washington, choking on his cock and gasping for air. It was too delightful to fight with Lafayette like this, and he could see Washington was enjoying himself as well. His face was now completely flushed with sweat glistening his skin. 

Washington grabbed a hold of Lafayette’s hair and slowly pushed him away, great chest heaving. “Are you two done fighting with each other yet?” He smiled, his grin wide and genuine. Ben’s heart fluttered when he smiled at him.

“We are not fighting,” Lafayette whined at his feet, “we just want your attention.”

Washington carded his fingers through Lafayette’s hair, humming. “I can see that.” He paused and reconsidered. “In fact, anyone with eyes can see the both of you are nothing more than a pair of sluts.” Lafayette whimpered. “Oh but not you, dear boy. No, you are most talented and selfless, but Benjamin here has just stretched himself open on his own fingers to entice me to stare at him. You certainly conducted yourself in a much more proper manner.”

“He got on his knees for you, sir.” Ben spat out, blushing furiously at his statements, but feeling stirred at the insinuation Lafayette was better than him.

“Did I give you permission to speak for the Marquis?” Washington snapped, still petting Lafayette’s hair as he nuzzled against his knee.

His heart flipped in his chest. “No, sir.” Out of respect and contrition, he lowered his eyes.

“Do not let it happen again.” Ben could hear the frown in his voice and his heartbeat sped up. He tried to swallow and not let his arousal overwhelm him, but if Washington continued treating him in such a way, he didn’t know how he would be expected to behave.

“Lafayette, would you like to accompany Benjamin on the bed?” Ben, still looking down, only heard Lafayette moan, and he imagined what his face might look like right now from George’s angle. Hair sticking up everywhere, lips swollen and red, pupils wide and leftover tears still shiny. 

He felt the bed dip next to him as Lafayette climbed in next to him, and he patiently waited to be touched. Not even a second later, Lafayette’s soft and hot hands were gripping his arms and pushing him down against the plush bed, quickly straddling him and holding him down. Ben idly wondered if he was strong enough to overpower Lafayette, but at present that was the last thing he wanted to do as his lips and tongue came crashing against his own. 

He sighed and Lafayette shifted above him, grinding his cock against his abdomen. Ben couldn’t help but whine and twitch at the sensation of blazing warmth so close to his member. Lafayette continued to hold his hips down and thrust against his skin, careful to avoid what Benjamin needed to feel so bad. His body began fighting against Lafayette, hips trying to push up, tongue even trying to slip into Lafayette’s panting mouth. He whined, louder than all night when he could not find his own pleasure, only be used as this great man’s plaything.

He was so wrapped up in the sensation of being held down, needing to be touched, and humiliation burning in him as he was used, that he almost did not feel the second dip in the bed. 

Lafayette pulled away from the kiss, completely out of breath and shaking violently. Ben looked to the side to see Washington staring down at him with hunger, his eyelids lowered and dark. Lafayette humbly ceded when George gently pushed him off of Ben and he rolled to the side, quickly pressing next to him. 

Ben stared up, enraptured and caught in that look that he had never had the pleasure to know before. Washington’s hand came down and tenderly swept over his hair and rested on his cheek. Ben pressed into the calloused palm, gulping. 

“Are you alright, Benjamin?” He asked, voice husky but soft.

“Yes.” He slowly nodded, heart beating fast the longer he stayed locked into that loving gaze.

“What I said before, it did not hurt you?”

“Not at all.”

“And you enjoyed it?”

Ben began to blush, “Very much.”

“And you will tell me if it hurts?”

“I will.”

“You will tell me if _anything_ hurts?”

Ben gasped, understanding dawning on him. “I will, I promise.” He panted.

George smiled at him and Ben looked to the side to see Lafayette smirking at him egregiously. 

A slick finger slid inside of him.

Ben’s head fell back, suddenly overwrought when he could feel it push deeper inside of him, brush against sensitive skin. He had to bite down on his lips to keep from crying out too loudly, his vision blurring as tears began welling in his eyes. He realized with embarrassment that he didn’t even know to whose hand it belonged. He _should_ have been able to tell, there was a clear difference between Lafayette’s fingers and Washington’s, but all he could feel was something hot and pressing inside of him that made pleasure build and ignite.

A second finger slipped inside, and Ben realized _that_ one belonged to the other. He could only make out shapes in his vision and was gasping and whimpering, desperately trying to sink further on the fingers that now worked their own way inside of him. They carved seperate paths, pulling in opposite ways, a feeling so unfamiliar and delightful that Benjamin was reduced to needy sobbing.

“If you keep crying like a dog, _mon Général will_ gag you.” He heard Lafayette bark against his ear. The thought immediately made his head spin, dreaming of what he might use to silence him for his misbehavior. 

He cried out loud as he could, within reason, when a third finger pressed inside of him.

Washington chuckled and that deep sound had no right to make Ben’s cock twitch so apparently. 

“Did you hear that? If I didn’t know any better I’d say he wants to be silenced.”

“It would not surprise me,” Lafayette seethed, “he is so filthy it would not even be punishment to him.” The single finger - that Ben now assumed was Lafayette’s - was brutally thrust into him and he whimpered when he felt the other fingers inside him brushing and twining with Lafayette’s finger. 

He twitched and moaned, truly becoming loud without realizing it. 

“That simply will not do, Benjamin,” Washington’s voice rumbled above him. “Lafayette, find something decent to gag him with.”

“What about my cock, sir?” He purred, “I’m sure he’d love it.” 

Washington hummed. “But I should like to see his face.”

“Then what about my hand?” Ben felt the finger slide out of him and let out a soft noise of disappointment at the loss of the sensation.

“That’s a brilliant idea, dear boy.” Lafayette crept towards his head and Benjamin felt Washington’s third finger perfectly fill and stretch him out. 

He groaned when he felt those fingers begin pressing against that spot that made pleasure shoot up his spine and reduce what little thought he had to putty. He relaxed into the heating sensation, body perfectly softening under the care. He almost didn’t register a foreign taste on his tongue until he realized he was idly lapping up oil leftover on Lafayette’s finger, its taste harsh and thick.

He looked to the side to see Lafayette smiling down at him, a mix of something tender and dark that sent chills down his spine.

“Now Ben, if you need to communicate with us, just tap Lafayette’s hand. Can you do that?” Ben, a little hazy and still shaking, reached up to tap Lafayette’s hand. He immediately pulled away, strings of saliva connecting them. “Very good.” He smiled and Lafayette’s fingers returned to stuff his mouth.

Still so senseless, he continued to lap and suck the fingers with lethargy. He heard Washington’s voice again, but he strained to parse through the words. 

A wide hand was placed on his cheek. “Benjamin, are you alright? Are you with us?” He realized Lafayette’s hand was not in his mouth.

“Yes, yes. I- I am only so- ah- so hot. And you sirs are,” He gulped, “wonderful.”

Benjamin almost didn’t realize the smile that appeared on George’s handsome face was because of his words. 

“I need to be sure this is what you want, Benjamin. I am...hesitant to do so if you are in such an unconscious place. If this was not our first time then perhaps, but your pleasure is paramount to me.” He felt Lafayette’s smooth palm trace his chest and brush up and down his sides.

“Yes, _please,_ I have never needed anything so desperately. George, I need you inside of me.” He wailed. Washington exhaled, and Ben was delighted to see how quickly his eyes merged from the tender look back to the dark that so perfectly consumed him.

He leaned down, nibbling on his ear and growled, “then have me you shall.” He moaned, feeling Lafayette’s fingers work into his mouth once more and he was ashamed by how the feeling calmed him. It was something to idly do, lap at his fingers, not caring for the spit leaking from his lips. He wondered how it might look to Washington and Lafayette, with his mouth full and spit pooling down his chin and cheeks.

Lafayette leaned over and said quietly so that Washington might not hear, “While I do not encourage it, if you must bite down do not be afraid. I can tolerate a little pain.” He looked over to him and nodded. Lafayette regarded him with a soft smile and a relaxed face that made Benjamin’s heart flutter.

And then he felt large hands hot on his skin and something too hot, too big pressing against his entrance. A whimper escaped him at the feeling of pain and pleasure, body tensing, as it pushed inside of him.

“Shhhh, Benjamin, _détends-toi_ ,” Lafayette hummed, softly petting his hair with his free hand. “I know, _je sais_ , it is so overwhelming the first time but, look,” Lafayette pulled his head forward so he could look down at the obscene sight of himself being split by Washington. Lafayette inhaled sharply and Ben moaned around Lafayette’s fingers at the sight of George’s thick cock stuffed inside of him. “Oh Benjamin, it is beautiful.” Lafayette’s voice was breathless. “ _Merde_ , you look so tight. Oh I think I’m jealous of both of you.” He sighed. “How does he feel, George?”

Washington pushed forward deeper, and Ben jerked, his head falling back onto the pillows. “He is just as you described,” He chuckled and brought his hand against Ben’s stomach who twitched at the gentle touch. “He is so tight it makes me wonder if he has ever used his fingers to please himself. He did it so eagerly for show, all whiny and needing my attention, but now it almost feels as if no such action happened,” He exhaled slowly and Ben was gasping for breath, the air turning stiflingly hot amid the General’s words. Ben did not know any man could sound so heavenly while saying such bawdy things to him. “Do you feel what you are doing to me, Benjamin? Clenching somehow even tighter and _ah-_ ” He hissed and heat flooded through Ben at the tense look on his face. “ _Fuck._ ” He whimpered, half a long moan, half a growl. 

Ben whined and moaned when that last bit of his cock was deep inside him, far, _far_ too enflamed by the sound of his General cursing in such a low and carnal sound. He heard Lafayette whine from beside him, but he could not give him any attention as he realized how utterly _full_ he felt now. 

“Oh yes,” Washington purred, “I am going to need to take good care of you, Benjamin.” Ben, mind so long ago lost, slowly nodded at the sentiment. 

He inhaled harshly, making a cry when he felt Washington gently move. Panic settled when he felt him pull back and pain was still harsh. He quickly tapped Lafayette’s hand and gasped, “w- wait.” 

“Are you alright?” Washington stopped moving, looking at him with care and concern etched in his brow.

“Yes, I only- I need a moment longer to adjust.”

“Of course, Benjamin. You’ll let me know when you’re ready?”

“Mhmm.” He gave him a small smile and watched the panic wash out of his face. He sighed, taking deep breaths and experimentally shifting his hips up and down.

The longer he waited, slowly feeling just how perfectly George’s cock filled him, he began to grow desperate for the movement. The pain had subsided to the far reaches of his mind, and all he could feel and think about was how perfectly full he was. How it felt to shift his hips and imagine Washington pounding into the sensitive area with all his might. He needed George to move _now._

Lafayette, quickly too impatient, brought himself to Washington to be touched and kissed. Ben watched for a moment longer at the way Washington’s palm encased Lafayette’s hard member, slowly stroking it and producing little dribbles of precome. 

Ben cleared his throat and both looked down at him. “I am ready.” 

“Very good.” George smiled, already pulling himself away from Lafayette to grab onto Benjamin’s hips.

At the first feeling of his thick cock dragging away, Ben groaned loudly, quickly biting on his fist as Lafayette made no move to return to him. He clung to Washington and stared at Benjamin with keenness. 

He was gentle, slow, but _by God_ Ben felt like he was going to simply die. Not in a painful way, not in a damnable sense - but in the way that such feelings should not be allowed to exist on this earth. He heard a high-pitched and breathy whimper in the distance that he realized was coming from his own mouth. He tried to close his mouth, ashamed he should cry out in such a way until Lafayette’s hands, only identifiable by their smoothness, were gently patting his skin. 

He felt the General moving with such skill that every thrust did not startle him, but drew him out, a never-ending cycle of push, roll, pull. He looked at Lafayette, then at Washington himself and felt fresh heat burst through him at the sight of him staring so fixedly down at him. Such concentration, such pleasure, such adoration. Ben was completely overcome as Lafayette’s hand turned from soft and caring to exploratory and wanton. He almost screamed when his fingers pinched his nipples right as Washington thrust harder than before. He knew he cursed at the unexpected feeling. He just knew those two somehow planned to give him that sensation. Lafayette’s hands continued to touch with purpose, brushing over his achingly hard cock to knead over his stones.

He felt those curious fingers feel around his entrance, moving his leg to get a better look, giving George a new angle to delight Ben with. He wondered, after recovering from the breathlessness the new angle produced, all too intrigued, if he might slip his fingers inside and simply hold them there for Lafayette to feel Ben stretching out even further. The hand slipped away and Ben saw Lafayette move to George. 

He strained to hear what was said, until the thought was forced out by heavenly bliss and hot sensations wracking through his body. This was it. If death did not fall upon him before, surely it must be here now. It was too sweet, too hot, too perfect as George assaulted the place his fingers found before. He could feel himself relax into the new sweet, delightful sensations, lips curling into a little smile as he pounded into him right there, _right there._ He heard himself giggle and cry with pleasure.

Something cool was placed on top of him, and Ben’s droopy eyelids fluttered open to assess what was happening around him. A soft pillow was placed on top of him, and he saw Lafayette lowering himself down, eyes now looking clouded over with lust as he stared down at him. His arms braced above Ben’s head, and he enticingly licked his lips before they fell open harshly, a long cry keening out. 

Somehow, Washington did not stop for a minute, or even change his steady pace inside Ben as he began licking inside Lafayette. Ben did not even need to see to know, George’s head disappearing below Lafayette, the new sounds of kissing and sucking falling on his ears.  
  
The extra weight on top of him, on top of his cock, writhing and thrusting down on the pillow made Ben see stars. He could feel his end fast approaching, tears leaking down his cheeks, needing this to never end and needing to release. In the end, he wasn’t sure what brought him over the edge.   
  


If it was the devastating way Washington assaulted his prostate and made everything feel tingly down to his fingertips and lips. Or if it was the way Lafayette writhed and thrusted on top of the pillow, providing the most satisfying friction on his long neglected cock.

It was most likely everything all at once.

It completely devastated him, heat rushing, his entire body tensing, as he came. Everything slipped away, and Ben distantly heard and savored the enthralling sound of his General groaning, followed quickly by Lafayette gasping and whining.

It wasn’t until he woke up that Ben realized he had blacked out. 

He could feel a wet cloth being dragged over his burning skin, gently wiping down all the sweat that accumulated. There was something, some _one_ warm beside him, cool breaths blowing on his flushed skin. Finally, he opened his eyes to see the two men carefully attending to him.

Exhaustion begged his eyes to close once more, but Benjamin smiled at Washington, drinking up the sight of his flushed skin and content face. Lafayette pulled Ben to him and began slowly kissing his lips, tongue slipping past and simply tasting his mouth. Ben sighed and felt George collapse next to him, wrapping his great arms around Ben and snuggling his face into his neck.

“How do you feel, Benjamin?” 

Ben regretfully pulled away from Lafayette to look at Washington, sleepy and attentive. 

“Incredible.” He grinned. Washington brought his warm hand to Ben’s face, thumb tenderly swiping on his cheekbone and making him feel...cherished.

The feeling hit him like a cannonade. 

_Cherished._

Lafayette began slowly kissing the skin from his neck down to his shoulder, taking his time to savor each one.

Ben felt his throat begin to burn.

_Cherished._

“Benjamin?” George started, his sleepy gaze growing wide as tears began slipping down Ben’s cheeks.

Ben sniffled. “It is nothing, I assure you. It is only -” He swallowed and George waited calmly for Ben to continue. “Only that - I feel happy. Quite happy, you see, to be so...adored. I never imagined that _this_ might - well, that this engagement might make me feel such an emotion as well.” He swallowed, throat tight.

Lafayette encircled Ben in his arms, entwining with George’s. “Benjamin,” he cooed, “we both admire you so greatly, are so struck everyday by your brilliance and beauty. This was no empty endeavor.”

“We wish to know you, Benjamin,” George began softly, idly twinging his fingers with Lafayette and seamlessly picking up his words and thoughts, “we desire to not only service you in this specific way, but to bring you pleasure in all aspects of the word.”

Ben was quietly sobbing. Sniffling and letting the tears say what he could not.

It was not that Ben had never felt loved, had never been cherished, it was that he had never once allowed himself to _cherish_ in such a way. Feelings for men were crushed under his thick bible and forced to suffocate until at long last they died away. 

But he always knew. He knew when he came storming into the General’s tent that his qualm wasn’t with loving Lafayette; it was with the irresponsibility it showed. He knew it when he heard Lafayette declare just how much Washington meant to him. He knew that he wanted it too. 

He wanted what they had, what they felt so unfalteringly. And then Lafayette kissed him, and his last objections were put down by soft lips and teasing men.

Lafayette nuzzled against him, sighing and he could feel him lacing his hands with George. George pressed a long kiss to Benjamin’s lips and pulled away, smiling, so beautiful and affectionate, and softened against him. 

Benjamin quickly fell asleep, warm and perfectly encased by his two beloveds. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write you something!! Come hang out on my [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/) and ask for anything you want:) Seriously, anon is turned on!


End file.
